


Fairy Rings And Flower Crowns

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Witch!Dick, fae!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Towns dealing with fae problems were Dick’s least favorite to stop in. Superstitious humans always seemed under the impression that a witch on their side meant that the fae would listen to him, like they actually liked witches any more than they liked humans. Spoiler alert: they did not. They were tricky to all creatures, magic or not, and most of the time could simply be worked around if the townspeople were willing to just leave the fairies alone and not go into the woods at night.OrThe one where Dick gets recruited by humans to handle their fae problem. Jason is not impressed by this.





	Fairy Rings And Flower Crowns

Towns dealing with fae problems were Dick’s least favorite to stop in. Superstitious humans always seemed under the impression that a witch on their side meant that the fae would listen to him, like they actually liked witches any more than they liked humans. Spoiler alert: they did not. They were tricky to all creatures, magic or not, and most of the time could simply be worked around if the townspeople were willing to just leave the fairies alone and not go into the woods at night. But someone always had to mess with a fairy ring, or cut down one of their trees, or go follow one of their floating lights, or do something to insult them in some way. 

But here he was, in a fairly large town, with a fairy who was clearly angry with the village. He’d barely stepped foot in the town before people were telling him about how they needed him to get rid of the fairy living in their woods. Which was almost never the right attitude to take as the fae were usually there first and were unlikely to relocate. However several children were missing, many adults had fallen ill, some found dead outside of the woods, and others finding fairy rings outside of their homes. So it was a little late probably for “leave the fae’s stuff alone and don’t go out in the woods at night”.

So, that night, he set out to break his own rule, and headed out into the woods to confront the fairy wreaking havoc on the town, with a bag of bread and iron slung over his shoulder for however this meeting might go. He ignored the will-o’-the-wisp that tried to guide him in a different direction, stepped around the fairy rings and ignored the pull he felt towards them, until finally a man, a beautiful man although that wasn’t surprising as most fairy tended to have an unearthly beauty to them, with nearly glowing blue green eyes and flowers of a similar color in his mostly dark hair, materialized in one of the circles, leaning forward to inspect him curiously.

“You are not from here,” he stated simply, staying within the circle. “They sent a witch to solve their problems for them?”

“Of course, humans only tend to like people like us when we’re of use to them and I’m unfortunately nice enough to usually want to help.” Dick gave him an assessing once over, “You don’t really look the type to want to plague a town for no reason.”

“And what exactly do they think you will do to solve their fae problem?” The man asked instead of following Dick’s line of conversation, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

“Ah, you know humans, they see a witch and expect all their problems can be solved with a simple wave of my fingers. I don’t suppose that will work on you, will it?”

“I doubt it,” he said with a shrug. “You’re welcome to come closer and try though,” he stepped back, still within the ring but allowing room for Dick to step in as well if he were stupid enough to try.

“I think I like where I am, thanks for the offer. You wouldn’t have happened to see any nice kids run by though, have you?”

“May I have your name if this is going to be such a long chat?” The lack of answer about the children wasn’t reassuring, nor was the smile on the fairy’s face.

If the humans from the town were falling for all of these tricks as simply as the fae’s demeanor seemed to imply, then no wonder so many of them had been affected. “You can call me Dick. I don’t suppose you’d be so kind as to give me yours as well?”

“As well? You haven’t actually given me anything yet, Dick,” he shook his head. “You may not have my name, nor know it,” a smart call since Dick had magic, and may have been able to handle this problem with his name depending on how powerful the fairy’s magic was, “but you may call me Jay.”

“Well Jay, could you at the very least tell me what it is that the humans have done to anger you? Because surely you couldn’t have just moved here recently.” Fae weren’t typically big fans of moving. They liked where they lived and humans tended to be the ones who disrupted their space.

“I think, you’ll find, that the humans affected know what they have done,” Jay said this without any of the amusement he’d held before. “What are they paying you to speak with me?” He asked, switching the subject.

“Does one really need payment when there are apparently missing children involved?” The fae seemed to imply that the adults affected weren’t the most noble or purest of heart, but surely the children couldn’t have done much wrong.

“Generally speaking: yes. Not many do things for others without the anticipation of something in return. Even the good intentioned need to be able to eat, after all.”

“I refused their offers. I don’t typically like being bribed to do a good deed.” Even if that good deed had the potential to talk circles around him.

“Then go accept their money; you’re not doing a good deed,” Jay said simply. While goodness could certainly be subjective, it didn’t bode well that a being who couldn’t lie thought that he was in the right kidnapping children and tormenting a village. It would certainly make putting an end to both of those things harder.

“I have to say, Jay, you’re definitely not what I was expecting when the village told me they had a fae problem. Most fae tend to start their torment because a foolish villager encroached on their space. This doesn’t seem very personal.”

“My space was invaded,” he said simply without further elaboration.

“Ah but that’s still not why you’re doing this. How selfless of you.”

“You seem so interested in why. How about a deal?” Jay’s grin was back with a wicked edge. “I’ll answer one question of your choosing about the village. And in exchange you give me one spell of my choosing.”

“Any spell of your choosing? That sounds like something that could blow up in my face. Quite literally if that’s what you decide to choose. No, I don’t think I like that deal very much. I think I’m content to just go off of my assumptions for the time being.” Even if it was pretty frustrating to just go off of theories and assumptions.

“So cautious, doesn’t that get boring? What if I agree to a nonviolent spell?”

“No, I think caution is typically very handy. Especially when dealing with tricksters such as yourself.”

“Is that so? Then I’m not quite sure what else we have to talk about, Dickie.” He said it with a teasing tone, but Dick also knew Jay couldn’t lie which meant he was getting close to the fairy leaving out of boredom without any information on the missing children or dying adults to bring back to the town.

“Well, how about we put business aside and just get to know a little more about each other.” He was stalling, but he wasn’t really sure what else he could do at the moment. “How long have you lived here? I’m aware most fae are quite attached to their homes. I couldn’t imagine it, seeing as I’m a travelling witch and all.”

“In human time… I’m not certain. A few centuries, perhaps longer. How long before you leave this town?” He countered. 

“I suppose the passage of human time does become tedious to track when you’re not particularly fond of being around one long enough to see them age.” Humans just aged so fast. “I hadn’t planning to stay long, humans are still only so comfortable showing me hospitality while they send me to solve their problems.”

“And how long do you plan to pursue solving this town’s problem?”

“I’m not quite sure yet. You see, from how the town described you, I had imagined you would be much more unpleasant than you really are, even if you have been talking circles around my questions.” But that was to be expected with fae.

Jay tilted his head slightly. “Yes, I suspect that they would have a rather negative image of me. What does that have to do with my question?”

“Well if you really had been as unpleasant as they said, I would have tried to get through you as quickly as possible to save the children, but you see, I don’t think they’re in bad hands given my impression of you and I don’t quite dislike you.”

“If you’re attempting to get information through flattery I doubt this what the townspeople had in mind when they sent you. You probably would not be welcome much longer if they heard you plan to leave the children for any length of time longer than what it should take you to get them.”

“No, quite likely not, but it’s true. Perhaps I’ll meet with the families of the children you currently have.”

“Perhaps you should,” Jay said vaguely, starting to look like he was getting tired of this conversation once again. “And then this might be a slightly more productive talk.”

“Maybe, but you know frazzled humans are, always in a rush. How about a peace offering for now?” Dick reached into his bag, pulling out one of the loaves of bread he’d taken with him.

Interest sparked in Jay’s eyes, and he almost reached out of the circle for the bread before pausing, fingers just barely still within the ring. “You may pass it in here, and no harm will come to you for doing so,” he decided on instead.

Dick nodded, stepping closer just until he was close enough to actually hand it to Jay. “You are quite handsome, I have to say.” He hadn’t really meant to let that slip, but he couldn’t exactly say it wasn’t a distracting quality.

Jay’s eyes snapped away from the bread he had taken to Dick’s face. “Flattery again? I thought I was clear that it will not get you the answers you seek,” he said with a slight frown.

“No, but it is the truth.”

“You throw around that word very casually, as though you aren’t speaking to a being that cannot lie.”

“I like to imagine you like being returned honesty as well.”

“I appreciate it, but don’t tend to expect it. Humans have a bad habit of saying what suits them best,” he answered, giving Dick a look that clearly implied he was lumping witches in with the humans on this one, sniffing the bread cautiously before breaking off a piece to eat.

“I find that people don’t exactly need to lie in order to get what they want. I’m sure you know that well.”

“I do. I’m not convinced you’re not just easy to lie to, however, if that is your take on humans.”

“I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. Not much good in thinking all are bad, even if humans are some of the most closed minded creatures out there.”

“Give it a few centuries and you may find your position on the matter change.”

“I think you’ll find I’m much older than I appear, not that that isn’t something you’re familiar with. But the last few centuries haven’t made me lose hope in all humanity just yet.”

“Ah, I mistaked you for simply naive rather than a fool,” Jay replied, amusement pulling the smirk back onto his face.

“Being wise and being cynical are very different things.”

“Talk to the families and see if you can get any honesty out of them. I might even be willing to talk to you again when you come back,” he said before vanishing from sight.

* * *

Jay was sat on the forest floor, in a fairy ring once again, this time weaving flowers together. “Well, did you find any truth among the townspeople?” he asked without looking up at Dick.

“These townsfolk sure do lie quite a bit. It’s honestly a little unsettling how many of them won’t admit that the children you took were in pretty difficult situations.”

“‘Difficult situations’ is one phrasing. I left the human realm alone long enough for them to build this town, settle in, have children, and let the cycle continue. I let them stay near my forest without interfering with their lives. And in return I got a little human girl running into one of my circles begging for me to stop the man after her, saying that she would make any deal,” he continued to focus on the flowers he was working with, but his eyes were narrowed, and Dick couldn’t quite tell but it seemed like Jay’s eyes might be glowing slightly more than before with his anger. “And so I did. In exchange for information on which other children in the town may have needed my help.”

Dick hummed in acknowledgment and sat himself down just outside of Jay’s ring. “Humans are greedy and cruel, that is something all beings know, but not all of them are so, just as not all fae are selfish tricksters. Most of those that asked me to confront you very clearly had selfish intentions towards those children, but there were a small few that were genuinely worried for them.”

“So sure of your judgement for someone who has been here for two days,” Jay said loftily. “Not all humans are evil, and not all of the humans in the village have experienced harm or a lost child.”  

“Yes, I am aware. It’s not so much my judgement I’m sure of rather it’s more the work of a simple charm that, let’s say, encourages others to tell me the truth.” It didn’t work on everyone but it was definitely effective in situations like those.

“Yes, I’m sure you have many charms,” Jay rolled his eyes, and Dick wasn’t sure he meant just magic. “Am I meant to feel sorry that some people are concerned then? Sorry enough to return the children to a town that did not protect them?”

“No,” Dick said easily, “those children were with what sounded like very heinous people and many of the adults there admitted to being too scared to do something for them. They only act now because they fear you will somehow be worse than those you’ve killed.”

“Humans and fear tend to mix terribly,” he said, finally bothering to look up at Dick. “Witches know that quite well. They’ve burned for it.”

“Yes, they have. I suppose I should stop beating around the bush. After the humans admitted this to me, I told them I would need some time to reconsider my acceptance to help them. You’re not a malicious person, Jay. I’d say you’re pretty righteous, all things considered.”

“You are terrible at lead up. That is not the path I thought you were taking this conversation to,” Jay informed him. It apparently didn’t stop him from holding out the crown of flowers he’d been weaving for Dick to take, however.

Dick answered him with a small laugh. “And where did you think I was taking this conversation? Is that a gift for me?”

“I suppose since you told the humans you were reconsidering it can be a gift rather than just for you,” Jay decided after a brief pause to consider, ignoring his other question.

“Thank you,” Dick accepted it with a small smile, placing it on top of his head. “If you thought I was going to fight you to give the children back to the humans then I apologize for causing that misunderstanding. I acknowledge and accept that the humans were simply too scared to help the children, however that does not mean I will help them retrieve children they have already failed. They had their chance to save them and they ignored it.”

“So what are you here to accomplish if not getting the children back to the town?”

Dick took a minute to think on it. “I suppose I simply wanted to get to know you”

“Why?” Jay tilted his head, eying Dick inquisitively.

“You interest me. A fae who decided to handle human justice himself. I can’t say I’ve ever come across that on my travels.”

“It’s not easy to ignore a child barging into one of my fairy rings and asking for a deal,” Jay reasoned.

“No, I can’t imagine it is. But that’s one child that ran in and five that went missing.” And even more bodies than that. Those that had been sick when Dick entered the town were dying at a rapid pace.

“I made deals with all of them,” he said, a little defensively. Dick got the feeling that the other four had gotten similarly easy to fulfill ends of the bargain to “tell me who else needs help”. Fae didn’t tend to give easy deals, generally preferring to take something irreplaceable or powerful, at least the ones Dick had met. Admittedly that wasn’t many in the grand scheme of things, despite what humans seemed to think about how well they must get along, but it was still quite apparent that this particular fae had a soft spot when it came to children that needed protection.

“And I’m sure all of them approached you rather than the other way around, right?”

“There is no rule saying I cannot approach mortals with a proposed deal.”

“No, but again, those are typically done with malicious intent. It’s not bad that you wanted to help the human children. I’m sure you’ll be their hero that they’ll always remember fondly as they grow old.”

“And where are you attempting to lead this line of conversation?”

“You’re a good person, and I like that.”

“Yes, I got that much. Where are you going with it? What are you hoping to get out of saying that?”

“Not everyone has to do everything with an ulterior motive. I simply want to get to know you.” Who knew, maybe Jay could turn out to be a good friend.

“That is a motive,” Jay pointed out blandly. “An odd one compared to what humans and witches tend to want from me, I’ll admit, but a motive nonetheless.”

“I suppose. I’ll admit you’re the first fae I’ve met that let me continue conversing with them for so long, so I guess this is odd for both of us.”

“Well if you usually come to them taking sides with the village that asked you to do something about them, I can’t say I particularly blame them for not wanting to talk to you.”

“I approach all as I approached you, with caution but let them explain their side as well.”

“Your approach isn’t good,” Jay said flatly with a shrug. “You come into our homes, sent by the humans invading them, to play mediator. I’ve lived here for centuries; why should I have to explain my actions to you, a visitor? Why would the other fae you have met like or listen to you in those circumstances?”

Dick thought about it with a tilt of his head. “I suppose I see where you’re coming from, but when it comes to humans, at least when they see me, they’re sending a mediator rather than a fighter.” But still, Dick could understand how he felt invasive.

“They’re typically sending a mediator after they’ve sent fighters who did not survive the fight. And they are usually hoping that I will choose to fight you, because you stand a better chance at winning than they do. And if you do win their fae problem is still solved, if you don’t … well you’re expendable to them.”

“And did they send a fighter this time?”

Jay nodded. “They sent six of their men. All found dead outside the woods the next morning. And then you came along soon after. Humans are just as capable as you are of speaking to me, and yet they sent you here instead when their mortal men couldn’t kill me.”

“Ah, of course they did.” While Dick felt bad for the men, he knew how dangerous stubborn men could be. He wouldn’t hold it against Jay for killing them.

Jay gave him a cold look. “Yes. Of course they did. So, what is the plan now?”

“Well, I never truly made any agreement with the humans. I simply said I would like to see the situation for myself, and having concluded the children are probably safer with you, I suppose all I can really do is convince them of this fact. I believe a good number of them have come to this conclusion as well; although it would be nice to know how the children are doing in the fairy realm.”

Jay blinked at him, pausing for a moment. “Oh. No, they aren’t… I do not still have them,” he shook his head. “That was a temporary solution.”

“Really? Then where are they now?”

“You are not the only witch that I know,” Jay’s lips curved up a bit. “I gave them to my friend Roy, who I trust to find good human homes for them.”

“If we are thinking of the same Roy, then I’ve met him on my travels, we were actually quite close before we lost touch.”

“We probably are.” He didn’t sound surprised, which might actually be why he was more willing to talk to Dick than most fae. “He’s told me he’s already found homes for two of the five children, so the other three are still with him.”

“That’s good, I’m glad they’ll find better homes. In that case all that is left to do is to convince the villagers they no longer need to worry and to leave you in peace again. That is, unless you have several others you were planning to kill. In which case, we should probably discuss that and alternative solutions.”

“Not at the moment. I think I handled all of the perpetrators.”

“Then I suppose once I talk to the villagers, there would be no reason for me to return.” Dick didn’t hide his disappointment in that.

“You are free to visit if you wish to,” Jay said dismissively, like it wasn’t a big deal.

And Dick beamed at him. “I most definitely will.”

“Yes, I get the feeling that you will be.” Jay looked him up and down. “Probably more than once every few decades as well.”

“Oh definitely. I am very intrigued by you.”

“Because I’m the only fae willing to speak with you given your attitude towards others’ business I’m sure.”

“Because you are kind, but are embarrassed about being so.”

“I’m not sure what’s intriguing about that to a man who has all of time to travel the world.”

“I travel to meet people. I have met many fae who were mischievous or cruel or indifferent, but I cannot remember meeting one with such a cute personality.”

Jay’s cheeks seemed to flush slightly with embarrassment and he narrowed his eyes at Dick. “Again, from my understanding, I’m one of the only fae you have met that will speak to you for this long in the first place. You have no real basis of comparison.”

“That is true,” Dick mused, “Perhaps it is more accurate to say rather than just fae, you have a personality that stands out from all other people I’ve met.”

“You have met me all of twice,” he protested.

“And you’ve left quite the impression.”

Jay’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink, and he opened his mouth like he might reply but then closed it and simply disappeared from view into his own realm, leaving Dick sitting in front of an empty circle with a crown of flowers upon his head.

Dick let out a small chuckle. “How cute,” he said to no one in particular.

* * *

Dick came back a few days later, the flower crown back on his head, preserved with a little magic, and a necklace that he’d shaped from some twine and a small glass pendant attached to it in a shape resembling a robin in hand.

Jay seemed to have deemed him safe enough to step out of his circles this time, because Dick spotted him peering at Dick from one of the low branches of a tree. “You’re back sooner than I expected.”

“I wanted to give you an update on the villagers, although I’m sure you’ve felt their worry and fears fading over the last few days. I also wanted to give you something.”

“A gift?” Jay asked curiously.

Dick held up the necklace for Jay to see. “A charm.”

“The two are not mutually exclusive,” he said, hopping down to look closer at it.

“It is both a gift and a charm,” Dick said with an amused smile.

Jay took it and held the robin between his fingers, squinting at it. “Some form of a defense charm, right?”

“You can tell from simply touching it?”

Witch magic and fae magic tended to feel very different. Had Jay used any magic around him he’d be hard pressed to even identify it was happening amongst all of the magic in the forest, much less what it was doing.

“I can take an educated guess by looking at it,” Jay corrected. “Based on Roy’s magic.”

“I see. It thought it might come in handy and I wanted to give you something as well since you were so kind to give me some of your flowers.”

“But what is it exactly?” He asked, finally looking away from it to look up at Dick again.

“It forms a shield, or well more like a bubble around you if you were ever to feel your life were in danger. I’m aware you can protect yourself, but a little extra help never really hurts.”

Jay seemed to consider it for a moment before putting it around his neck, offering a small smile. “My flowers have no protective qualities to them; it’s a very uneven exchange. They’re purely decorative.”

“That’s alright. I like them and now they’ll last for a long while.”

“And have they made you any more popular with the locals?” Jay asked sarcastically.

“Oh definitely not, but I don’t let that stop me from wearing them.”

“I’m surprised they let you stay this long.”

“They definitely think that you somehow wooed me to your side, but they are accepting my assurances that the children are safe.”

“Oh, they think  _ I  _ am supposed to be the one doing the wooing because of simple flowers. Coming from the man who seems quite fond of flattery as a conversation method,” Jay scoffed.

“I believe it is more due to fae having a reputation of being quite charming and persuasive, but I can’t imagine the flowers helped their suspicion. If it is any consolation, you are quite charming.”

“Charming and persuasive. What a deflecting way for humans to say they are weak willed.”

“Of course, humans are terrible at taking blame. They walk into a forest, see a beautiful man, and assume that beauty is an invitation.”

“That or they see a creature with magic and power and assume it’s theirs to take. Neither option is good. And then they’re angry when it does not go the way they hoped.”

“Conversations with you make me question why I defend them so often,” Dick chuckled. Really, Dick knew that not all humans were like that. He’d met many over the centuries from his travels that he had managed to befriend, but he could not deny that humans had very selfish and greedy qualities.

“It might have something to do with me questioning why you do that. Humans lives are short, so I understand, I suppose, why they want so much and think they deserve so much, but it doesn’t make me like them more.”

“I’ve come across various humans who managed to break against these qualities. They are few and far between, but it is nice when I manage to befriend one.”

“That hardly seems worth defending the whole lot of them.”

“Have to give good faith to get good faith.”

“What you’re presuming here is that I want or require their good faith rather than simply wishing for them to keep to themselves.”

“I suppose that is true. Should I consider keeping to myself as well? I rather like getting to know you, it would be a shame to stop doing so.”

Jay shook his head, nimble fingers playing with the charm around his neck. “If I was particularly interested in having you gone I think you’d be aware.”

Dick grinned, “Good. I wasn’t sure if I would stop coming even if you had asked me to.”

“You would have because I wouldn’t have simply told you twice.”

“Oh? And what is it that you would have done to me if I dared to go against your wishes?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, “humans are easier to deal with. I’d figure it out.”

“Maybe you can figure it out over a walk? I’d love to see more of the forest you cherish so much.”

Jay eyed him for a moment like he thought Dick might be up to something with that suggestion, but shrugged and pushed off of the tree he was leaning against, starting to walk like he expected Dick to just follow him. Which was fair, since he was following.

Dick jogged to catch up with him, slowing to walk side by side, but was still careful to keep an eye out for fairy circles. Just because Jay put up with him didn’t mean he’d stop him from walking into one. He just hoped Jay would actually pull him out if he did end up in one somehow. 

The forest was beautiful. The plants seemed to perk up a little in Jay’s presence, some of the flowers blooming before Dick’s eyes, animals that generally would remain hidden peeking out at them where Dick could see too as they strolled together. Jay seemed to relax a little the further they got from the town, smiling a little at some of the animals who were probably only hanging back from approaching Jay because of Dick’s presence.

“Your forest really responds to you. I can only imagine how it looks in the fairy realm.”

“I could show you,” Jay smirked at him, fully aware that Dick knew that wasn’t a viable option for him to take.

“I think that’s an offer that I will have to pass on, but I’m sure it’s beautiful. It is yours afterall.”

“It is,” he agreed, a soft smile passing across his face for a moment before he seemed to remember himself and composed his face once again.

Dick placed a light hand on Jay’s shoulder, it was the first time he could remember them having any contact. “Show me how far your land goes?”

Jason looked between Dick’s hand and his face before settling on his face, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. “Is… is that human slang I’ve missed out on or are you actually asking to walk this entire forest with me? Because, frankly, I’m not sure your legs can handle that and it would take several days in human time.”

“It is not slang,” Dick laughed lightly, “but I am trying to spend more time with you.”

“Several days of walking ‘more time’?”

“I suppose not several days of walking, but I certainly don’t need to head back to the village any time soon.”

“I’m sure they’d agree if they think I’m wooing you.”

“Oddly enough, I don’t really care to correct them.”

“Not even to tell them that you’re the one attempting the wooing?”

“I suppose I will consider correcting some of their misunderstandings.”

Jay let out a short laugh. “You probably shouldn’t if you want them to keep hosting you.”

“I never intended to stay long. Staying in towns for an extended time gives them reason to blame me for any misfortune they come across. Well, any misfortune not related to me.”

“Fair enough. How long are you planning to stay?”

“Typically I only stay in towns for one or two days when I pass by them, so you could say I’ve already met my quota. When towns aren’t an option, I do set up camp in whichever forest I won’t get immediately kicked out of.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“How long would you want me to stay?” Dick didn’t want to overstay his welcome afterall.

“Very adamant about not answering my question,” he observed.

Dick let out a small huff of a laugh, “I originally planned to only stay a night or two, now I’m not too sure.”

“Well, you can stay as long as you wish as far as I’m concerned, but don’t push the humans too far. Their town won’t survive burning you.” He said it very casually, like he wasn’t discussing a mass murder, starting to walk again, not looking at Dick as he said it.

And while mass murder was wrong, and Dick was very against it, he couldn’t help feeling the small tingle of flattery. “They’d have to catch me to be able to do that.” His hand slid down to casually take Jay’s hand in his.

“I hope the confidence you’re displaying with that sentiment is warranted,” Jay said, letting Dick lace their fingers together even as he looked down at their joined hands curiously.

“I’ve been around too long to not have a trick or two up my sleeves, especially when it comes to evading the wrath of humans.”

“It is wise to be cautious still.”

“Yes, and I will be. Still, thank you for the concern.”

“I did not say I was concerned,” Jay muttered, leading them to a small stream and sitting down in front of it, subsequently pulling Dick down as well since they were linked at the hands.

“But you did not say you weren’t, so again, thank you.”

Jay’s cheeks were turning pink and he tugged at his hand, probably trying to separate them so he could vanish like he had the day before when he’d gotten embarrassed.

“You’re quite cute, Jay.” Dick felt a little guilty keeping Jay where he was but, he really was too cute. Besides, he was sure that if Jay truly wanted go leave Dick holding onto him with one hand wasn’t going to stop him. If it were that easy to trap a fairy there likely wouldn’t be any left.

“You are embarrassing,” Jay retaliated, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them to hide the growing blush. “I should rescind my offer to let you stay,” he said, but still clearly said  _ should _ which Dick figured meant he was safe.

”I don’t think I mind being embarrassing.” Dick squeezed Jay’s hand just the slightest and leaned against him, watching the stream with a nice feeling of contentment.

Jay lifted his head, propping has chin on his knees instead of hiding his face. “You should. You’re supposed to be embarrassed about being embarrassing.”

“Well you are the only one embarrassed while I am perfectly content with myself so it really just results in cute reactions from you.”

Jay gave him an unimpressed look and then untangled their hands and shoved Dick into the stream. Which if anyone asked, Dick definitely had not let out such an undignified yelp. Jay clearly didn’t get that memo though, because he was laughing openly on the shore at Dick.

Dick retaliated by splashing him with a large wave, aided with a bit of more magic than was probably necessary. Jason blinked wide eyes for a moment before tilting his head eyes narrowed slightly. “Come on land and try that again,” he challenged.

“Oh you know I would love to, but I think I’ve made myself at home in the water,” Dick smiled innocently at him.

“You can’t stay in there forever.”

“Probably not, maybe you will just have to join me.”

“No, I won’t do that.” Jay’s arms crossed over his chest. “I’m patient. I can wait.”

“Well I am definitely not, but I am also very good at forgiving and forgetting. I could dry the both of us off,” he offered with an imploring smile.

“Is that your attempt at a deal? The offer to dry us off for zero retribution?”

“I definitely did not say that, but I am still willing to dry us both off.”

“Boring,” Jay muttered. “Well, are you coming out or not?”

“Are you going to send your woodland creatures at me?” Dick countered.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t do that to them,” Jay scoffed.

“Are you going to do  _ something _ to me?”

“Me? No, of course not,” Jay smirked at him.

Dick narrowed his eyes at him, “Well that doesn’t look suspicious.” Still, he pulled himself out of the stream, and cast a simple drying spell over both of them before a vine wrapped around his ankle and tripped him, sending him back into the stream.

“ _ I  _ didn’t do anything. But the forest may,” Jay grinned.

Somehow, the hardest part of all this was that Dick couldn’t even be mad with just one look at Jason and how beautiful he was when he smiled. “Of course,” Dick sighed, pulling himself out of the stream again. “You are lucky that I really like you.”

“I’m aware.”

Dick quickly dried himself off again and took Jay’s hand in his once more, just in case he decided to send him back into the water.

“I do, however, get the impression this is not just an affectionate gesture this time,” Jay said, lifting their hands.

“No, I can’t really say that it is, but I do still enjoy holding it.”

“So what is the next step in your wooing?” Jay asked curiously.

“Well,” Dick took a step closer to him, adjusting his flower crown slightly, having somehow managed to keep it during both falls into the water. “Typically I believe the next step would be...” Dick moved closer until his lips were just barely touching Jay’s and Jay leaned in and kissed him back.

Jay pulled away almost as quickly as he’d leaned in, but kept close, foreheads pressed together so they could keep eye contact. “You may know my name. Jason,” he murmured before bringing their lips together again.

Dick wasn’t sure when his hand ended up on Jason’s cheek, and he could only be bothered to stop the kiss to return the favor. “Richard. But please do call me Dick.”

* * *

Dick had been coming back to visit Jason often since their meeting, but this time it took him longer to come back than usual.

Two decades had never felt so long, and he was glad that Jason almost immediately appeared when Dick entered his forest.

Dick flung himself at Jason, squishing him into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jay looked a little startled. “Its … it’s only been a few months?” he said brows furrowed. “You’re squeezing me really tight.”

“What?” Dick loosened his hold on Jason just to give him a bewildered look. “Jason, it has been two decades. How… how does time pass in the fairy realm.”

“Two decades?” Jason’s brows furrowed. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“And yet it is. It’s been twenty years since we last saw each other.”

“... Roy does say I’m terrible at keeping track of human time,” he muttered. “But I thought… I was sure it was only a year at most.”

“Twenty,” Dick repeated, “How long has it been for you?”

“A few weeks,” Jason shrugged.

“A few weeks?!” No wonder it never seemed like Jason missed him, “How old did you say you were again?”

“I didn’t,” Jay replied.

“So how old are you?”

“I don’t know, several centuries,” Jason waved him off. “I don’t keep track of it that much. What’s the point?” Which was fair, Dick didn’t do too well at keeping track either, he typically just rounded his age.

“Several months,” Dick sighed, “It must’ve felt like I’d never left back when I visited weekly.”

“I sometimes stayed in the human realm just to make sure you weren’t actually leaving and coming right back,” he admitted.

“Well, I suppose I can always say that I’ll always miss you more.” Dick leaned up to peck his lips.

“You can say you miss me longer,” Jason corrected, loosely wrapping his arms around Dick.

“I don’t know. I think you will have to show me how much you missed me.”

Jason smiled at him and leaned in, pressing their lips together. “Always happy to,” he mumbled against Dick’s mouth.


End file.
